The Walking Dead
by Cyragece
Summary: Encountering a strange man on a normal day turns Luffy's life every which way you can imagine. He meets many new people, sometimes saying goodbye to those people...forever. The choices and decisions he makes can decide the fate of everyone around him...They form a group and try to survive with the small family they made. But can they survive the flesh-eating people?
1. Chapter 1: The Messege

A/N: I am new but with the help of a friend I am familiar with Fanfiction and how it works. As my somewhat first fic I'd like to know how you guys feel about so tell me in reviews. I'm not used to writing horror I guess so if it's bad please bear with it, or tell me how to fix it! I do in fact have a beta-reader but I like to change my Chapters A LOT. So don't hesitate to tell me if there's a mistake.

WARNINGS: THIS WILL CONTAIN GORE, HORROR THEMES, CHARACTER DEATH, AND MAJOR OOCness

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece...if I did it would have come out way less awesome

* * *

The sun was slowly slinking away under the horizon, leaving a darkness in it's wake. The street lights automatically switched on illuminating the vacant streets with a warm glow. A lone boy roamed the streets heading home after a long days worth of work. Black eyes trailed to the disappearing colors in the sky. He sighed. It was late evening, almost nearing the beginning of night, as Luffy strolled down the market street road. Life to him here was boring, but satisfying. Soon darkness fell.

Thoughts of the daycare he just left fleeted his mind. A warm grin spread on his face, at the thought of the children he took care of growing up into good people. This made him chuckle a bit, he couldn't imagine them grown up...not yet. Luffy got the job at the daycare from Shanks, his uncle, who at the time knew Luffy needed a job. It just so happened that his wife, Makino, runs a daycare and was looking for help. Most of the time Luffy just watches over the kids and keeps them entertained, while Makino takes care of all the financial stuff. It payed fairly and the work hours cooperated with school. The smile never left his face. He made good memories in that place.

Though the walk back home was the problem. After school Luffy would walk straight to work, which didn't take that long considering the fact that Luffy's school was located conveniently close to the daycare. From there he would probably work 4 to 5 hours for the late-night children and sometimes stay an extra hour assisting Makino clean up. As soon as he leaves it's already the beginning of night and around the time when the buses stop running. It's not like he was afraid of walking home alone, or of anything for that matter, but the constant thought of something bad happening hadn't failed to plague his mind. Just the fear of the unknown made his stomach sink and his heart beat fast.

He strode at a moderate pace. Again, his mind was whisked away into the impossibilities of the danger he somehow thought would happen. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins, heightening his five senses. His eyes flicked over his surroundings lingering over the areas where the street lamp left shadows. The continuous rapid beating of his heart matched the pace of his footsteps as his walk quickly transformed into a fast stride. He felt it this time. It wasn't like those times before when walking home. The sensation of fear was eerily stronger. Something was after him and he was alone. Sweat rolled down his temple in his labor as he practically ran now.

The end of the road was seen which curved into the Main Street. It led Luffy to people. His fear started to gradually ebb away, though his heart didn't cease to beat wildly.

A violent rustle from a nearby bush made Luffy yelp and stumble back. A man rushed out from within the shrub with a crazed glint in his eyes. Those daunting fears that Luffy always knew would happen were clarified. No thoughts went through his mind, only the surging adrenaline coursed throughout his system. In an instant only one thing embedded into his brain.

_Run_

A cold numbness spread all over his body. Luffy didn't dare look back to see if the man followed. Even if he wanted to, his eyes where sewn to look straight ahead. An animalistic roar echoed behind him. His body rapidly pulsed as one with his heart. _Almost there. Almost there._ The curve of the road was just within reach. He could almost taste the relief...But what would he do from there? Where would he go? Would the man follow? He knew an answer for one of those questions.

Something latched onto Luffy's ankle in a painful twist as his leg hit the ground, making him pull his own weight down with him. His brain clicked and he knew what grabbed him. Fearful eyes met crazed one's and they began struggling. He put forth all his energy in one leg trying to shake and kick the man's vice like grip off, whilst crawling backwards to get away. "They are coming," His voice spoke soft, raspy even, but it held a heavy meaning which Luffy could feel it sink in deeper with his fear.

"L-let go!" Luffy yelled as the pain in his ankle heightened. The struggle was getting nowhere, only tiring Luffy. The man wasn't even looking at him. His dilated eyes looked past his head and a creepy ear to ear smile was plastered on his face.

"No...No...kill...kill!" His other hand was slowly raised above his hand revealing a blood soaked shard of glass cutting through his skin. Luffy's stomach plummeted. How could have not noticed all the blood? Blood stains soaked the man's clothing in a disgusting crimson dye. The metallic scent made Luffy's stomach churn and he lurched.

"P-please l-let go! Arghhh!" Luffy said shakily he scooted away more. The man followed. His glasses lay askew on his twisted face, the fearful glare in his eyes still prominent. Blood stains dotted the glass, in the most disturbing way.

"Kill.."

"N-no..."

KILL!" He shouted raising the glass right over Luffy's chest.

"No! No! Wait!" His legs were entangled as he struggled to escape.

"KILLLLLL!" The deranged man swung at Luffy's balled up position on the ground.

Luffy's arms covered his face in the little protection he had for himself. Eyes were scrunched closed and his head hurt from the fear pulsing in his veins. Images of Shanks...and his family...his grandpa tousling his already unruly hair...him and his brothers fighting over the last piece of meat..._They're going to worry when I don't get back home._

A strangled cry erupted from the man's throat in obvious pain. Black eyes shot open in shock..._W-what?!_...

The man seemed to be hovering a foot off the ground his own scarlet hands clawing his own neck trying to relieve whatever was plaguing him. His torture was too painful to watch. Luffy cringed away. Cries were deluded and gurgled in his throat with accumulating saliva, his scratching slackened. The shard had slid away from his reach, a bloody streak across the ground, and so did the man's consciousness as he now hung limp in the air. He was thrown gracelessly to ground only to reveal another stranger, seemingly in his early twenties.

"Are you okay?" His deep voice asked with sincerity that Luffy truly thought that he would never hear again.

"M'fine just shaken up..."

* * *

The scenery passed by slowly losing Luffy's interest quickly. He decided it best to trust the stranger that had saved his life. The man asked him if he would like him to drive him home and Luffy complied. "I didn't catch your name..." Luffy stated not removing his gaze from the window. Learning his name would be nice. The mysterious savior glanced at the other in the rearview mirror. "I didn't tell you..." His gruff voice stated flatly as they drove on. Luffy remained silent.

It didn't take long to get to Luffy's house hence why he walked home in the first place. The stranger pulled up onto Luffy's drive way and parked, helping him situate himself. As they stepped onto the front porch together the man turned to Luffy.

"It's not safe to roam outside by yourself at this time of night, even IF you're a guy."

Luffy remained silent for a moment. The. Spoke softly yet firm. "Yeah...thanks I'll be careful,"

Silence reigned again...

The man turned to leave, but stopped catching Luffy's attention.

"Zoro" The older said almost kindly.

Luffy looked up, surprised to hear the other say anything more. "Huh?"

"My name...My name is Zoro..."

The younger boy glanced at the other. Their eyes bore into each other. A strange mutual understanding blended in between.

"Thanks Zoro...I'm Luffy"

The green-haired man nodded curtly before turning towards his car. Luffy watched as Zoro pulled out of the driveway, onto the street, and into the night... The man's words rang through his head like an annoying headache..._They are coming._.. An uneasy weight settled at the bottom of Luffy's stomach...


	2. Chapter 2: A Forced Slumber

A/N: Okay so this chapter took awhile for me to do since lack of inspiration, but now I'm somewhat back and writing ready! I've got like four chapter planned out yet I'm still on the second chapter. You, can't rush some things can you? Again, a big thanks to Mountain97, Though the last bit of this story wasn't beta'd sorry! Anyway please read and review!

WARNINGS: THIS WILL CONTAIN GORE, HORROR THEMES, CHARACTER DEATH, AND MAJOR OOCness

* * *

Luffy dug into his backpack fishing for his house-key. For awhile he encountered nothing but books and empty food wrappers until his fingers came in contact with the cold metal and he pulled it out. He turned to gaze at the empty spot in the driveway were Zoro had dropped him off. He sighed for the millionth time that day. It was now or never. Without any more hesitation he stuffed the key into the lock and swung the door open with little noise. "I'm home!" He yelled notifying his presence.

It never came across Luffy's mind to be greeted immediately and was slightly surprised when there was a clamor in the in the living room, before matching footsteps approached his rooted form. "Luffy! You're back!" Ace yelled rushing out of the hallway with Sabo in tow. Ace's face couldn't have shown any more relief than now. And Sabo's wasn't any better. Luffy realized a cellphone was clutched in Sabo's hand rather firmly. The blonde examined his brothers gaze at his hand and discovered the death grip he had on his phone, instantly he relaxed. His little brother was safe and at home so there wasn't any need to be tense anymore. "We've been worried sick about you! We were just about to go out and search for you... We called the police already, but I guess you came back...Did something happen?" The suspicion laced in Sabo's words were prominent and Luffy instantly became anxious. Nothing, got past his brothers when it came to taking care of him, now did it?

The younger brother supposed they really needed answers though, it wouldn't be fair not to give them any. Reliving those few moments was the last thing Luffy wanted, but his brothers were worried and he felt somewhat guilty for a teen who rarely had regrets. He held his stare motionlessly, his brothers returned their own. Luffy breathed slowly, then held his breath in anticipation. It was like he forgot how to breathe. Where do I start? The three of them stood in the same standing positions for a solid minute, the air in that very room getting heavier and suffocating by the second. Sabo shifted from foot to foot. Ace folded his arms waiting. Seconds turned to minutes. They all waited, anticipated, wondering when Luffy was going to speak.

A breath of hot air was blown out of his mouth in anxiety, remembering how to breathe again. His brothers met his unsettling gaze.

Luffy's tone went rigid and his vocal cords constricted in his throat. All he could manage was gulp of air as he smoothed over his thoughts. He finally made a decision. Right there in the foyer the tension could practically be felt on your skin, it's thickness could almost smother you and overwhelm you, like it did to Luffy. "I think we should move to the living room before I tell you guys..." He wanted to explain these events at least in a comfortable environment, to ease the blow. Standing here with his brothers was not at all comfortable. Luffy wasn't sure how they were going to react, which made him afraid. The heavy atmosphere trailed after them as the two older brothers exchanged worried glances, following Luffy in silent unison.

They followed Luffy into the living room and sat stiffly onto the worn couch. Ace quickly grabbed the remote and muted the T.V. now putting his full attention on Luffy. Sabo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, silently awaiting what was to come. The blonde fleetingly glanced at his knuckles. For a moment Luffy gazed at his two-older brothers they both looked uneased and anxious. In truth if Luffy had came back home on time, he would have never told his brothers about any ordeal at all even if they asked. His indifference was actually normal around the house, after all this incident wasn't even close to the one on that day. Luffy shivered as his mind wandered. Okay. He coached himself. No regrets.

A shaky sigh was all Luffy managed as a warning for what was to come. Sabo looked up and Ace's eyebrows furrowed even more. They waited. Then he began. As each word came out of Luffy's mouth, Ace and Sabo sat there, moving closer and closer to the edge of their seat. A gradual fear consuming their chest making it hard to breathe. Both had similar thoughts, wishing this to be a lie. They both knew that this family had encountered death far too many times. Each time could be their last, so they held onto that spider-string of life together. Supporting one another through thick and thin, through death and sorrow. Luffy had finished. With no shame Ace lunged at Luffy and embraced him in a tight hug. "Luffy...Oh, Luffy...Luffy," Ace whispered like a mantra holding his younger brother like a life line. It was too much. A trembling hand covered Sabo's mouth like he was sick. "Oh God..."

"It's fine," Luffy stated lightly pulling back from his brother, "I'm fine..." Luffy's lithe body squirms slightly in Ace's arms in irritation. The last thing Luffy wanted was his brother's overly worried about him or anyone for that matter. Just the thought of him being excessively dependent on someone made his insides squirm in discomfort...Though... It's not easy to run from the past...Only time poses as your slow recovery. But was time enough?

Ace looked up, his eyes swimming with emotion. "W-we could have lost you...Lu you could have died," Ace's embrace tightened. Though it irks him to depend on people, Luffy was not so apathetic to his family—his only family—to ignore their pain. No matter what they stood strong together. The younger brother gave his own light hug in return as images of that past were still vivid in his mind.

Later that night, Luffy was sent upstairs to go to sleep—which he complied gladly—while Sabo and Ace discussed about the current events. Sleep nagged at Luffy's body but something was keeping him up. No, he knew exactly what was keeping him up. His onyx eyes closed, in a silent defeat, then opened to gaze at the ceiling. It was almost as if the teen was trying to search for an answer to all these sudden events in the vast white above. Luffy's vision bore beseechingly at the ceiling, which of course it didn't give him any answers to his problems. It only lay blankly before him like his mind, wondering why things like happened to him. An involuntarily shiver coursed through his body which made Luffy pull the covers tighter around him.

* * *

Despite the long sleep, Luffy's feet dragged heavily against the sidewalk. Those memories left a heavy feeling in his chest. He just wanted to get away from all these sudden hardships. Where did the times go when life was simple?

Everything seemed so lively and buzzing around him, while he himself felt dead. One bizarre event sends him into a state of confusion. One event made him feel worse then all those years ago. He walked on, an obvious aura of bitterness surrounded him.

The wail of a siren came whizzing by catching his brief attention. Another two police cars followed. Luffy's face became stony, then contorted into a scowl. "They better catch that physco..." His gaze followed the cars until at the corner of his eye a familiar mop of blonde caught his attention. Luffy could probably tell this person from 50-mile radius, hence how he avoided this person almost all throughout high school. "Bellamy.." Luffy whispered to himself.

Luffy continued his walk keeping a moderate pace. He was careful to keep an eye out. As time went by the guy didn't leave, trailing a good fifteen feet from Luffy. Bellamy wasn't even trying to conceal his footsteps, as Luffy walked through town center. If Luffy started running, it would have been obvious that he knew he was being followed. His eyes scoured his surroundings, deciding to turn at some point to throw his stalker off. As followed he made a sharp right after nearing a dark brick building, then breaking off into a sprint.

A cry of rage was heard in the distance which made Luffy brake into a smug smile. More footsteps were heard and Luffy glanced back. There were two more guys running beside him. Luffy's arms and legs pumped faster. He didn't stop but the run was taking it's toll. "You can't out run us!" Bellamy yelled from only ten feet away. He needed to confuse them. Another turn should throw them off. A teen was seen at the end of the street to the left seemingly waving at Luffy frantically. His pink hair popped out compared to the monotone colors of the streets. Black eyes glanced back once more. Bellamy and his cronies didn't seem to notice the guy, so he assumed in desperation that the man was trying to help him. He hoped he assumed correct. Luffy's heel pivoted to the left this time and went speeding off in that direction. The teenage boy ran ahead of Luffy turning through a wired gate leading into a dark alley, Luffy followed close behind. As he entered the filthy alleyway he expected to see the guy awaiting his arrival to make a getaway together, but all he was met with was the familiar backside of his savior running ahead. "Hey wait!" Luffy yelled jumping over debris. The man did not look back, making Luffy's hope falter. The guy hopped over a discarded box and stopped at the metal wired gate.

A wave of relief washed over Luffy and a hopeful smile cracked his worried features...But, as fast as the relief came it quickly got snatched away as the two met eyes. Just by their interlocked gaze Luffy knew that this boy had no intention of helping him out. Or it would seem the way the pink-haired boy was forced o do this. A small hand clumsily clasped the gate and he swung it close without hesitation. The swift click of a lock justified Luffy's fate. W-wait!" Luffy yelled desperately. The teen didn't even give him a side-glance as he ran off. Luffy clutched the wire. This was not his week.

As predicted Bellamy and his two body guards soon arrived in no time, revved up for a good smack down. "I told you, you can't out run us..." Instead of focusing solely on Bellamy Luffy's gaze trailed to the men behind him. One didn't look that threatening, but that didn't mean wasn't harmful. He had a nasty smirk on his face which he didn't appreciate. He took note of the other guy with the huge scar running down his face, Now that one could be real trouble. Luffy kept silent and decided it best to let Bellamy do all the talking. What a bad idea that was.

"Luffy are you prepared for your awaited beating?" Bellamy said with a smirk, he fisted his hand and cracked his knuckles. Though in a battle of smarts we know who would win.

Luffy stood up, if he was trapped into a situation like this and having a crappy week why not make the best out of it? "Hmmm..." Luffy paces around in the little area he has feigning thoughtfulness. "I'm trying to think of something nice, to say but nothings comes to mind..."

That wiped the smirk off of the blondes face, but it soon returned. "You're dumber than you look aren't you? You just can't process what's about to happen!" Bellamy laughed at his own smart remark, he nudged the guys behind him as they pretended to laugh. Luffy just brushed it off. That was nothing.

"I don't argue with idiots," Luffy shrugged his confidence growing by a milestone. "They will just lower me to their level then beat me with experience."

Bellamy stopped laughing instantly glaring daggers at the younger teen. "What're you trying to say?" His teeth grit together as he spoke. The more Bellamy talked the more it gave Luffy ammo.

"See you don't even understand what I'm saying! How many grades did you skip one? Two?" The raven didn't even give time for Bellamy to think of a good comeback.

"It's pointless to make fun of you because it will take you the rest of the day to figure it out!" Luffy felt like he was flying as the insults rolled off his tongue like butter. "Haha I could practically hear the gears turning in your brain! It's no use trying to think of anything now!"

Bellamy's large hands balled into fists as Luffy humiliated him even more. The men took notice of their bosses change of stature and quickly got into offensive stance. Bellamy's arm pulled back and thrust it toward Luffy's jaw, a growl erupted from his chest. The punch barely grazed Luffy as he quickly dodged the punch. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to provoke the guy_ that _much. His other fist pulled back and actually hit Luffy in the shoulder. The raven-haired boy stumbled backwards on his own feet and on the debris everywhere. A dull throbbing pain spread over his shoulder and the base of his neck. He glanced back remembering the gate, like a cat and mouse situation, with no escape. The two men stood behind Bellamy letting him do the beating for now. The raven-haired boy tried defending himself. He threw a strong punch soaring towards Bellamy's abdomen, but Bellamy's arm was longer and connected with Luffy's face first. The teen crumpled to the floor, a gush of blood spurt out of his nose and dribbled to the floor tainting the ruined asphalt. Bellamy raised his foot and gave violent swing to Luffy's stomach.

Luffy retched as his stomach muscles clenched at the pain. Everything seemed hazier and heavy. His teeth grit as Luffy pulled most of his weight up on his forearms, Bellamy walked slightly back waving his hand to the two other men. Their smirks widened and they approached Luffy's form on the ground. They began kicking him with pure brutality to which Luffy had no power to even breathe the slightest whimper. Or no will to give in. The pain was numbing and slowly he was drifting away. He watched dazedly as Bellamy and his crew left him on the cold ground. Footsteps vanished and a faint sound of screeching metal then a solid click rang in the air.

Faint screams of terror and the rapid fire of guns rang dully through the air. His vision was slowly enveloped into a black nothingness. The heavy weight of gravity was pushing against his body drawing his eyes closed. Luffy did not move for a long time...

* * *

Yes, yes kill me I hurt Luffy A LOT...but it's to help progress so just deal with it for now. If the story's going slow I'm sorry it's kinda hard to write but I got a good plot planned. Well, stay alert for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Bare

A/N: Okay, for this Chapter it's pretty long, but that's not a bad thing right? Sorry for any mistakes because I just wanted to get it over with (after all it being 2:40 am) Anyway, this is the chapter were practically the apocalypse begins and the plot actually moves. So Enjoy!

* * *

The frigid concrete floor pushed against Luffy's cheek, slowly dragging him back into reality. His eyes gradually opened and focused in on his surroundings, a familiar landscape of cracking asphalt greeted him. Low and tired was his groan, though he later regretted it after his poor throat—being unused for a long period of time—was sore like the rest of his body. The filthy air restricted in his trachea which made him pitifully cough. He lay there for few more moments, wondering whether it was wise to actually move a little. This is nothing. The voice in his head urged, he gritted his teeth. His muscles twitched awkwardly a little before he actually started to regain strength, but Luffy's body protested after an ache swarmed over his abused muscles as a constant reminder of what happened. Hands clawed at the ground to try to get up into a sitting position. A tingling pain crept up his forearm as he pushed his weight along it, once his other arm had enough space to move he repositioned it from beneath his chest and helped pull the rest of his body up. Once Luffy was in a sitting position, he rearranged his arms to rest on top of his knees. Though that mere action made him cringe at the pain that enveloped his shoulder, he sighed and let that arm hang limp at his side.

Without warning the alleyway's wire gate shook wildly clanging against it's own metal bindings. "Luffy!" A voice called loudly. Luffy scooted backwards in alarm and almost hit his head on the ground, thinking it was Bellamy asking for more. But when the voice called again, only one person struck his mind. "Zoro?" The other's voice sounded panicked and desperate. What was going on?

"Luffy we need to get out of here now!" Zoro clung to the wired fence and shook it again the metal clashing against itself. "Come on!" Luffy noted the little crease in between his brows and how his eyebrows arched ever-so-slightly upwards. Confusion was prominent in Luffy's eyes. "What do you mean 'Get out of here'? What going on?"

Irritation had shown itself on Zoro's face and he quickly grabbed something on his right side. Instead of explaining anything or answering any of Luffy's questions, Zoro unsheathed a katana—that Luffy had not noticed before—swung it above his head and slashed down at the gate. Luffy gaped. The green-haired man rushed through the wire that was now bent back and grabbed Luffy's wrist tugging him out of the closed off backway hastily. "We need to go now," It startled Luffy slightly at how Zoro emphasized the last word making his motive clear. They scuffled through the filthy alleyway kicking away debris to get out. The gate was right in front them, Zoro climbed through first, Luffy followed.

Luffy took hold of the wires and paused. He was being stubborn and wanted answers, but Zoro wasn't giving any! It wasn't fair he just got beaten up, then when he wakes up all of a sudden Zoro, a guy he just met yesterday, tells him he just has to go?!

"Why? What's wrong?"

A serious look lingered in Zoro's eyes and he pointed out into the city," See for yourself," he stated simply.

From behind the gate Luffy looked out and couldn't see anything. He moved his position slightly poking his head out into the light of the world to find out what Zoro was talking about. The horrible truth that Zoro was talking about, he saw it. All of it. Dead people with discolored rotten flesh scattered the once empty street. Their eyes were white as if they had no soul, standing out of their sockets contrasting against their blackish skin. They were dead, yet still alive. Luffy couldn't take his eyes off of them, nor continue to process what he saw. It was surreal and made his brain throb. A woman came rushing out of a building screaming, she ran wildly arms flailing and blood covered he front. A sound akin to a growl erupted from the monsters chest...or what was left of it. It was like a growl of an animal. They followed the woman tripping and stumbling over one another and grabbed a hold of her body. She writhed and struggled letting out a blood curdling scream after one sunk it's yellow teeth into her leg. Luffy's eyes went wide and stared. They tore off her flesh and muscle, pulling her apart like nothing. Sobbing filled the air as she writhed and screamed in agony only helping the monsters pull her skin apart. One finally bit deeply into her chest, a fountain of blood spurting from the chunk of skin missing. A sudden deep silence washed over the area and Luffy knew why. The woman had died. Died because she was eaten.

Many emotions swarmed in his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was sick. Luffy's torso hinged forward as the bile rose into his throat, leaving a burning trail up his esophagus. He retched and the stomach acid splattered across the sidewalk, sickening noises Luffy didn't want to hear. He lurched again. His eyes were aflame as tears welled into his vision, they fell and rolled down his cheek. He felt a comforting hand rubbing his back and he was grateful for Zoro's little gesture, but it was soon gone as the hand latched itself onto his wrist tugging him once more. Luffy's free hand swiped at the tears rolling down his face. Contemplation intensified, an understanding of the situation in his eyes. They crawled and crouched behind the remains of a building and watched carefully, waiting for an opening. Most of the dead people had moved to the area where the woman died, attracted by her screams they left a significant whole in their mob. There where still some lingering around the street though, which posed an unmistakable threat.

A single finger pointed trough the great mass of the dead. The raven-haired teen did not want to look at them again—in fear of seeing something horrifying once more—but his attention followed. "See that car over there," Luffy's vision followed Zoro's arm spotting a lump of metal across the street. It was a simple car, dark grey amidst the dust and debris, it stood dully in the background. Luffy hadn't noticed it. They followed along the wall as their guide, inching slowly yet surely toward the street. For some reason Luffy could not keep his eyes away from the dead. Piles amongst piles littered the ground, the oppressive smell of death overwhelmed Luffy's nose. He was sure to keep in time with every step Zoro took, afraid to lag behind. Afraid to be at the mercy of the monsters.

The green-haired man abruptly stopped, which in turn made Luffy accidentally face-plant on the other's back. A hand rubbed the tender spot on Luffy's nose, and he glared at the older male, but soon noticed that Zoro's hand was extended out in an obvious sign to halt. "We need to cross the street to get to my car. So stay right behind me." A nod from Luffy was all Zoro needed to understand that he was ready.

Zoro peered over the corner and observed the street. Luck was on there side as the zombies still loitered around that area with the woman. Without anymore hesitation, they crept along the street in absolute silence. Luffy followed close behind, cautious and ready. It was fairly open in the street, without any hiding spots or shadows to conceal them. It made him feel naked and unprotected. His heart beat fast, as images of the women coursed through his mind. He didn't want to die like that. No, he didn't what to die at all!

Silent and stealthy, they moved along slowly. Luffy looked toward Zoro, and the other looked back. Again, the mutual understanding took place. Almost there. As if he could read Zoro's mind. They approached the side-walk, assuring themselves that all was clear. On all fours Zoro steadily maneuvered toward his car pulling out the keys from his back-pocket.

The younger of the two crouched lower to follow, but heard a growl nearby and whipped his head around. Too late. One of the dead had managed to grab his ankle in a vice hold. Without thinking he let out a startled scream, but swiftly shut his mouth. On instinct he immediately started to struggle, kicking and flailing putting all his strength forth. It's mouth was forcibly drawn open by raw muscle as blood dribbled down it's wide jaw. Sharpened canine teeth gnashed against the sole of Luffy's sneaker as he pummeled his shoe against it's face countless times, but to no avail. Wind rushed by him for a moment before a sound of sleek metal sliced the air. Zoro was beside him, with a single sword drawn. A cry of rage ripped through the area and metal cut through skin with a prominent thud. Everything was in a rush. Luffy could't even hear his own thoughts.

Calloused hands grabbed the teen and practically threw him into the passengers seat, slamming the door shut. The zombies finally noticed their presence and trailed toward their next prey. The swordsman slid into the drivers seat and forcibly closed the door, fumbling with the keys, until he managed to put them in the ignition. The car jostled violently as the zombies pushed and clawed at the glass, their black rotten flesh dirtying the windows. "Drive!" Luffy yelled in fear, he felt like he was in a closed a metal box with no escape. There was no escape. The zombies accumulated more and more, frightening Luffy. His heart beat wildly and he covered his ears to block out the growls. "Drive!" He repeated, the same tone of urgency laced in his words. The car's engine sputtered then faltered.

"I'm trying!" Zoro growled frustratedly as he turned the key furiously over and over again. The car shook heavily once more, zombies surrounding every corner of the vehicle. Surrounding every escape. The engine sputtered pitifully once again. Another time, Thrice. For the fourth and final time. They thought all hope was lost, before with one final twist the engine rumbled to life.

Without any patience to spare Zoro stomped onto the acceleration, bodies slammed into the car and stumbled out of the way. Their withering hands out-stretched in a desperate way, as they trudged after them. Still with fervor Zoro pressed on. Small tears of joy welled into Luffy's eyes and he laughed in relief. He didn't look back to them, letting the temporary victory wash over him. He never looked back.

* * *

Zoro drove on vigorously, following the seemingly endless back way. For several minutes they sat in silence, only the background noise of the pavement giving the company of sound. The scenery had took a drastic change, replacing the crumbling buildings of the city, to a shadowy avenue. Which didn't help Luffy's state of mind at all. In an instant everything took a turn for the worst this past week. Each disaster piling one after the other, never ending in the sight of Luffy. He sank back in his seat, deflating fully to recollect his thoughts.

The teen wouldn't even be here without the swordsman who sat barely a foot away. Zoro had saved him for the third time this week. Saving him from the deranged man, waking him from the alley, and killed the zombie the grabbed his ankle. "How did you find me?" Luffy said without a second thought.

The eternal silence had been broken. Zoro grunted in his acknowledgement that he heard the question, quietly racking his brain for answers.

When he finally spoke it made Luffy jump slightly, but he quickly composed himself. "How did I find you?" He repeated, there was some sort of amusement laced into his words, he continued. "I happened to be running by and spotted you on the ground unconscious, that's how."

Luffy processed this and knew that his statement was pretty sound. After all his car was parked coincidentally nearby. Though that quick escape had left them practically bare in this situation. They had no supplies, no shelter (if the car was consider such), and nothing to protect themselves with. It was a desperate situation.

The silence automatically resumed, probably not going to stir till they actually stopped. Yet, Luffy's mind was churning with unease. These past experiences had left him to reflect rather deeply. He missed so many things, above all his older brothers. In times of hardship, they were there, with open arms. Waiting for Luffy to spill all his trials, all his fears, all his doubts into their arms. So they could carry it along together as brothers.

A weighty feeling dragged at his eyelids as they closed in a restless sleep. For the second time that day he felt a warm wetness spill over his cheeks as he leaned against the door. It felt like something punctured a whole in his heart, and swiftly felt weightless. The tears kept falling.

_Ace. Sabo._

* * *

Countless hours have passed and Luffy awoke with a start. He scanned his surroundings to find the same scenery, yet the car was fully stopped. "Why have we stopped? Is there a problem?"

Zoro sighed heavily. Another weight had plummeted down Luffy's stomach. "Where outta gas,"

* * *

Yes, poor Zoro and Luffy what are they gonna do now? Why don't you find out by staying alert for the next chapter. By the way, you may have noticed I have changed the title of this story from; A New Dawn:Zombies to The Walking Dead. I just want to clarify that I'll be using some of the terms from the actual show (example: Walkers etc.) It's just a heads up. Anyway, click the review button below, or else I won't write the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Choice

A/N: So yeah, 4,000 words later and BAM! Another Chapter! A huge thank you to **psychncislover **for her support, and **Lucas123 **for favoriting this story! Oh and I can't forget to thank the silent readers! Thank you guys! Anyway, I was just wondering how is the pacing for this story? To me it seems like it's going too fast so I just need to know. Also, see if you could find the Zoro pun I made. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Completely stranded. That was their predicament at the moment. As Luffy had thought before they had no means of food, shelter, or protection. Even if Zoro did have a sword, could that defend both of them in a desperate time of life and death? Best not to ponder on it.

"So what do we do now?" The raven asked, apparently stumped on what to do. It seemed to Luffy that he was the only one questioning things these days. He wondered how long this apocalypse will last, how long will they have to wait for life to go back to normal. This was too much to process in one day. He wished this was just a long nightmare that he had soon to wake from. A dull ache crept at the base of his skull and he immediately stopped thinking such things. This was reality. Hard reality, were everything's contorted and twisted beyond compare. A wave of unwanted emotion washed over Luffy as he longed for his brother's to be by his side. He was alone yet again.

A voice broke his thoughts.

"I say we search through the woods here. We're bound to at least find some sort of food, rather than staying here like sitting ducks," Zoro replied, absentmindedly fondling the hilt of his sword.

Yes, his brother's weren't here at this moment. But he wasn't truly alone. This stranger he had met not only yesterday had saved him countless times before. Fate has a weird way of working, and surprisingly he didn't question it. Luffy trusted the man named Zoro.

The said man paced along the car immersing himself in his own thoughts. Though he wasn't the brightest when push comes to shove he could pull something together. The green-haired man smoothed over his thoughts. It was the most appealing option to go, rather than camping by the car with bare backs, but they needed to consider some things. First, Zoro wondered if it was smart to just leave their only means of transportation out in the open like this? Plus it was his car. Second, even if they went out in the woods to look for supplies, such as food, there still is a dangerous risk, a high one at that. Considering, those things were still wandering around. Zoro didn't know what to call them yet, then again that was the least of his problems.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to leave the car here, but like I said it's better than sitting idly by." The green-haired man stated whilst scanning the area. "We won't go far, only a little bit on the out-skirts," He sounded sure and Luffy contemplated his plan. His resolve made the unease in Luffy loosen a bit, but only a bit. They at least had a plan, he was not so confident if it's a good one or actually safe, but nonetheless a plan.

The thought of one of the monsters attacking him again crossed his mind. Dangerous plan remember. Luffy stopped in his tracks to think once more. They needed protection and Zoro's sword wasn't going to cut it nor will wrestling his way out will save him. He wanted the assurance that they could defend themselves.

"What about protection? We're practically naked out here with nothing!"

A smirk tugged at the corners of Zoro's lips. Read my mind again. "I think I've got something for that." Zoro pulled the keys from the ignition and pressed a certain button, opening the trunk of his car with an audible click. From Luffy's perspective he could see how unruly the inside of Zoro's truck was. Papers, accumulating garbage, and other junk littered the inside. Shuffling through everything a little, Zoro finally pulled out to reveal a small pistol in his hand.

"You think this will do the trick?" Zoro sounded amused and he chuckled to himself. Throwing the gun in the air, Luffy easily caught it, and examined the mass of metal in his hands. The metallic glare against the smooth metal, made it almost seem like it was made out of titanium. A slim finger ran over the sleek side, tracing for the safety switch and flicked it off. Luffy smiled.

"Perfect," The younger male said with unhidden satisfaction.

"I don't just use swords you know," A tiny hint of smugness was heard in his words, but Luffy didn't care. He had what he needed.

Zoro unsheathed his white-handled sword and side-glanced at the raven. "Ready?"

Luffy strode to his side and shifted the pistol in his hands. He looked down at the gun, a familiar feeling swarmed over his clenched palm. He glanced at the older male before giving a nod.

...

The forest was much shadier than out in the open road and created a vast shield of vegetation, barely letting any sunlight in. Who knew these side forests are so deep? They trudged on being sure to step over discarded logs and tree branches. The forest floor was covered in leaves so each and every crunch a step made, Zoro cringed inwardly.

At this rate they were probably scaring anything living from at least skimming the vicinity. And to his fear—his fear that he will never admit aloud—they might be attracting more of the dead than anything actually alive. Glancing up at the sky out of mere habit, he realized that it nightfall was approaching. Fast. They better find some animals quick or at least some shelter.

"Zoro I see something!" Luffy quickly shouted from ahead of him. A finger was continuously jabbing itself in the direction of a clearing. He quickly altered his attention toward the 'thing' Luffy was pointing at and squinted in the oncoming darkness.

The younger of the two was absolutely right. Something was looming in the darkness slightly hidden behind the shadows of the trees. Zoro wasn't alarmed because it was too big to be a person—or in their case a zombie—and too big to be something of any relevant danger. It was almost squarish and had a bumpy look to it, from their perspective.

Zoro slowly approached the shadow, not wary, but cautious. You just can't be sure. It didn't seem to be alive, nor particularly dead. In the darkness nothing stirred except for Zoro who moved silently through the trees. The closer he got, the more he could focus on what was before him. Luffy who had stood rooted in his spot yelled out from the darkness. "What is it?!" Zoro almost face palmed in the darkness, but refrained. This forest was like a freaking canyon, the silence amplified all sound making the noise echo louder than normal.

Then Zoro saw it. There sitting eerily in the darkness was a decaying cabin. The wood creaked and rotted with an obvious layer of mildew and wear from being so open to nature. It's wooden logs were shifted slightly from erosion and it wasn't a pretty sight to see. But...it was shelter... A temporary shelter.

A grin seemed to plaster itself on Zoro's face. Luck was on his side once again. "Luffy! It's a cabin!"

Luffy laughed lightly with an obvious ring of relief to it. Just now, Zoro realized that this laugh suited the teen better than when he saved him those times. He liked his smile better too. Not that horrified face, nor that mask of indifference he had seen on those few occasions. He liked this face way better.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy shouted and pumped a fist in the air.

Zoro watched as the teen marched off. He couldn't help but have that stupid grin on his face. Where did all this energy come from?

...

It was late into the night, almost early morning. The moon was almost off it's prime, growing dim in the vanishing blanket of dark. Stars littered the night sky for miles and miles, fighting against the oncoming light. Luffy and Zoro had situated themselves in one of the corners of the rooms in the cabin. It seemed that the place had been stripped of everything for a while now, leaving only a dingy mattress, a flimsy blanket, and two cans of non-perishable fruit. Luffy unconsciously shivered and drew the thin sheet tighter around himself. The room was drafty and smelt of old moth-balls, whilst it's aged logs groaned at it's rare visitors weight on the floor.. Other than that everything was empty or gone. But at least it was worth their time. They were safe at least...right?

Nothing seemed to stir. Not even a night breeze passed. It was silence in it's purest form. Waiting. Waiting. It seemed no one was around...perhaps.

Zoro awoke with a jolt, his sixth sense kicking in. The swordsman squinted his eyes in the darkness, focusing his vision on his surroundings. He let his nerves concentrate and he closed off any distractions that might hinder his close attention. While he was still training in a dojo, it taught him to exceed the limits of an average human's senses, honing his abilities to a decent measure. After a few moments of taunting silence, Zoro slumped back onto mattress not caring if Luffy would wake up or not.

He could have sworn he heard something. No, no he did in fact hear something. His fervor didn't falter, nor did his will to live. A single sign overlooked could cost them their lives. Trying once more, he sat there in silence, as if he were meditating. He relaxed and let his hearing take over. A small continuous creaking noise just outside the room that they were in was just barely audible if focused on. There it was. The sound that awoke Zoro.

He slapped Luffy lightly on the cheek, waking the younger up from his peaceful slumber. "Oi, wake up Luffy!" He whispered hoarsely. The raven groaned, rubbing his eyes and sat up sleepily. "Wazz happinen Zoro?" Luffy croaked drowsily.

He scanned the darkness once more. Nothing seemed to be off as he examined the small room. Everything seemed untouched from the last time when he was awake, but...what about the other rooms? "I think I hear something shuffling around," He whispered calmly. It took Luffy awhile before he instantly became alert and scrambled out of the blanket. It could have been a zombie for all they knew.

"Really? Are you sure?" His voice sounded panicked and worried. A zombie right at there doorstep in a matter of speaking. Luffy didn't like that concept one bit.

"Well I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry,"

With that Zoro pushed himself up as silently as possible, using the strength in his elbows. The floor groaned under his shifting weight and he cursed to himself. His hand searched in the darkness for a bit, until he felt the familiar bandage wrapping of Wadō Ichimonji. Gingerly, he edged toward the entryway and peered through it. The door was already slightly ajar giving him a decent view of the 'living space' in the cabin.

As he observed for a solid minute he had confirmed it. It was too fast to be a zombie and he didn't think zombies could open cabinets. A hand traced the side of the door and meekly gave it a gentle nudge. Surprisingly, the door swung open almost noiselessly, with only a slight squeak that could be passed off as the floorboards. Another stroke of luck. He quickly slipped through the gap when it was large enough for him and snuck behind the wooden table that was pushed to the corner. The fact that it was dark also helped conceal his presence.

He observed the trespasser for a few minutes, trying to figure out their motive. It was obvious they were looking for something, but what? Him and Luffy had already scoured the place for everything. The only thing that the cabin really supplied was shelter, if the two measly cans counted as anything much. Their back was turned toward Zoro, oblivious to the person behind them. Shockingly, while they searched the compartments, not a trace of any noise was heard, as if they were trained to search silently. Great, a professional thief, just what they needed. The stranger opened a certain cabinet and whooped in silent victory. Two cans on non-perishable fruit. In finding the stash the perpetrator greedily stuffed them into a sack tied around their waist, without attention.

"Finally, some food!" Zoro was slightly taken aback that it was a woman, but quickly recovered his suspicious demeanor, keeping his sword drawn. Either way female or male, she was taking what doesn't belong to her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Zoro's deep voice spoke out, making the thief jump. She whipped around and stared at the man before her. "That's our stuff," In hearing Zoro's voice Luffy approached his partner and stood by his side.

Crap. She hadn't been expecting people to actually be here. "Haha, oh r-really?" Her voice was unsteady and nervous trying to feign friendliness Zoro all too well did not cave into. This was one of her tactics; trying to make light of the situation for an easier getaway. But it didn't work they were relentless.

"Let me make things a little easier for you," Zoro stated a serious tone hardened his speech. Reflexively in one swift movement, Wadō was pointed squarely at the female thief, it's sharpened blade glinting threateningly off the moonlight. Her brown eyes widened and she instantly stepped back. Zoro did not waver.

"Here's your options," He explained making sure to etch each and every word into this girl's mind. "One, you put back those supplies and crawl back to whichever hole you came from. Or two, take those supplies and well...you imagine the rest." In reality Zoro had no intention of hurting the thief. Just scaring her a little.

Fear glazed over her eyes, even though her face proved to be impassive. She moved her frightened gaze from the swordsman and his sword to Luffy. The raven-haired teen stared back blankly at the stranger before him. She couldn't read his face nor could she tell what he was thinking. And she hoped in vain that he was thinking good intentions. In one stride Luffy approached her. She squeaked and her knees buckled. This wasn't how she planned it to be! Slowly, he raised his hand up from his side. Her eyes scrunched in fear, expecting him to swing. The strength in her knees were giving way and she slowly sunk to the ground waiting for what was to come.

She waited...and waited...and waited...but no impact came.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Luffy asked truly perplexed at her curled form on the ground. His head was slightly cocked to the side in confusion. The thief shot her eyes open in mild shock. Her head whipped up to meet the others gaze and found a hand extended out toward her. And if she didn't assume incorrectly this was for her to grab.

She took the chance. "Thanks," Her hand clasped into his and Luffy yanked her up.

"No problem...uhh..."

"Nami, my name is Nami," The stranger said as she brushed imaginary dust off. She glanced at the swordsman behind the raven with secret fear. "That your friend over there?" She asked holding her gaze with the green-haired man. He glared back.

"Oh Zoro yeah, sorry if he scared you! I'm Luffy by the way. We found this cabin yesterday, but you woke Zoro up." The younger of the two stated nonchalantly.

Nami looked uncertain and glanced at the sack tied around her waist. In this situation all she could really do was trust in these guys. She was at their mercy after all. "We have an injured person," Nami said suddenly, grabbing their attention.

"Injured?" Luffy questioned. Now he understood why she was sneaking around 'their' cabin.

Zoro scowled. Injured people meant dead weight, which could cause them various problems. All he really cared about was himself and maybe Luffy, but that was it.

Then again, in this new world anything could happen. Zoro had a feeling that this 'apocalypse' or whatever will last longer than they hoped. He sighed in irritation. Either way if they tag along or not it didn't matter to him. Zoro would always keep going forward, no matter what the obstacle was. It's now up to Luffy and what he wants to do.

"Injured huh?" Luffy repeated. He appeared to be thinking rather deeply, with his head cradled in his hand. Though, it didn't take him long to find a solution, and his head popped up to show he had found a resolve. "Stay with us then,"

A smile edged onto Nami's lips.

...

Light had washed over the horizon with a fiery glare, dispelling the darkness from the sky. The morning atmosphere left a crisp feeling in the air, in subtle promise for a chilly day. Wispy clouds drifted lazily along the hazy sky, to an almost non-existing wind. It would have been a perfect day. But...they had a feeling that those kind of days are over.

Approximately, five people stood in a circle just outside a rickety cabin. A murmur hushed over them, leaving an unsettling silence amongst themselves. Not one person could tell what was happening with the world right now, but they all knew one thing...that everything had definitely changed for the worst.

Twice, Luffy had examined the group of people before him, excluding Zoro. Right across from him stood the thief they encountered last night. Apparently, her name was Nami and now that Luffy saw her in daylight she had short orange hair and a tattoo displayed on her left shoulder. At the moment she was talking to a guy with a very long nose and a small afro and who seemed very frightened. His skin was pale and pasty looking from the accumulating sweat. Even from afar if Luffy stared long enough he could see the guy trembling slightly. His name was Ussop.

Though, when Luffy caught sight of the last person he had to perform a double-take. Pink hair, glasses? Was his mind playing tricks or had he seen this guy before. This thought lingered in his mind for awhile. Pink hair, glasses. Pink hair, glasses he kept on repeating. Luffy could have sworn that he and this guy had met before. Or more like saw?

That's when it hit him.

A flashback that hit him like a ton of bricks. The chase with Bellamy formed into his brain, and how he saw a pink-haired guy motioning him toward an alley. An alley that he got locked into and beat up. Not fun memories. This guys name was Coby. And if he'd recognized him sooner he would have throttled this guy already. There was an inward battle going on in Luffy. He was debating whether he should confront the guy or not. It seemed like he was leaning more toward cussing the guy out, but he reluctantly decided against it. After all, what good would a fight do? Luffy knew he wasn't the brightest, but right now the world was trudging through unknown waters and this is going to be the worst time being alone. So sticking together is all he can do for now. Plus, they shouldn't fight amongst themselves when the real threat is out there.

Just by thinking this he turned and looked away. Also, he was taught to not dwell in the past. So in the end Luffy decided to visit the injured guy. His name was Sanji and he somehow seriously injured his legs, making him temporarily crippled. It turns out that Sanji was actually sleeping on the ground before the whole 'Nami incident', he was grateful when they gave him the mattress to sleep on instead.

The cabin was as empty as usual, except instead of Luffy and Zoro occupying the mattress, Sanji took their place. Nami was at the blonde's side stroking his hair almost lovingly and didn't notice Luffy when he entered the room. She was leaning onto the bed, tending to his leg. He stood awkwardly at the door for a few seconds before he coughed to get Nami's attention.

The orange-haired girl glanced up. "Oh, Luffy I didn't see you there,"

Luffy rubbed his arms uncomfortably. "Uh yeah, how is he?"

Her eyes trailed toward Sanji, not at all hiding the obvious glint of affection. The injured appendage was propped on some sort of backpack and wrapped decently. There was a faint red seeping through the bandages, but the wrappins did it's job. Though Sanji was fast asleep, there was an obvious layer of sweat on his skin and his breathing was slightly labored. His skin looked discolored and fatigued. Was Sanji sick? Nami noticed Luffy's lingering stare and smiled wearily.

"Don't worry Luffy he just has a slight fever from his wound,"

He nodded slowly in response. How did he even get a wound such as that?

Without warning, a faint scream was heard from outside of the cabin. Luffy's head whipped forward startled by the sudden sound. He quickly stumbled toward the window of the cabin and his eyes widened, heart beginning to beat wildly. Just within the clearing the cabin provided a horde of zombies trudged in a growing mass. And to Luffy's horror Zoro, Coby, and Ussop were fighting them off all by themselves. He had to do something.

The only thing he could process was to rush out of the cabin. Adrenaline surged through his veins, once again heightening his senses to their maximum level. He was at his bursting point. What should he do? What should he do?! People's lives were in danger. Black-eyes flicked over the area. Zoro was fending himself against a small group of zombies, but seemed to be pulling through. But on the other hand Coby and Ussop were practically cornered, each having their equal share of death.

He ran. Just ran toward the crowd and grabbed a hand, pulling them out of the large mass. He didn't stop. He didn't even stop when the blood curdling shrieks filled the air. Those frequencies resounded through the air and to Luffy's brain. It shot a terrifying pain throughout his body and wracked his lithe form.

He never wanted experience something like that again...

...

Luffy sat on a log on the ground, hands weaved through his hair. He sat there in silence, the only company he had was his own thoughts. A weight settled on his shoulder and when he looked up it was a gentle hand, that belonged to Ussop.

The raven didn't meet the others eyes, and they both knew that would be best for both of them. Though, Luffy knew what was coming and he braced himself.

"Luffy...how did you choose?"

There was silence.

Ussop turned to leave, but Luffy caught him before he could.

"I didn't"


End file.
